


Like The Heart Goes

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Authority Figures, Communication, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Stress Relief, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, be sure to tip!:PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Like The Heart Goes

A world separated by black and white was finally introduced to grey areas that from choices introduced through free will; that was all the Androids really wanted in the end. Personally, Connor had not been able to understand why it was so important for those who were deviating until the night when he had refused to shoot the Tracis found on the roof of the Eden Club, not thinking anything of it when the lieutenant had questioned true motives. Wanting to deny that regret would have been immediately felt after hurting either of the girls he had given the excuse of not being able to for an unknown reason, true feelings hidden up to the point of Hank being held captive. By himself of all people. 

The hard-boiled detective had been what had truly awoken him since that had been the only attachment formed to any human or otherwise since being assigned a case. He had been convinced that he only relied on Hank to fulfill his purpose, but the older man had been just that all along. Now that their time as partners was over Connor could not come to terms with the fact that their ways would soon separate, which might be for the best, but in all honesty he was not ready to give a final farewell.

“Suppose you have a place to go, huh?” 

“I failed my mission,” the Android stated simply in a solemn tone, looking toward the older man once he mustered the courage to confront what alternative most likely laid in wait, “Cyberlife will most likely deactivate me permanently.” 

“Can’t have that now, can we? You’ll move in with me.”

“I couldn’t, Lieutenant…” 

“My mind’s made up, do it ‘fore I decide not to let you in.”

Considering the consequences that would come if he outright denied the offer forced upon him for a moment, Connor knew he could not possibly refuse even if he wanted to. Even though he had been destined to become deviant he had known since they had been paired that there was something special between the two, so why compromise that bond? Giving a single, silent nod of agreement they left the now empty warehouse where they had assisted in awakening hundreds of other robotic models, led to the slightly rusty vehicle as feelings filled his mechanical body at the prospect of being welcomed into a forming family unit that became more of a reality the closer they got to the cozy home. 

“Hank, if I remember correctly your house only has one bedroom.” 

“Your point?”

“Where will I stay?”

“My bed’s big enough for two people. Make of that as you will.”

“...Oh.”

“C’mon, or Sumo will wake up the goddamn neighborhood.”

Enthusiastically, Connor rolled out of the passenger’s seat to impatiently wait on the porch as keys chimed against each other until the correct one slid into place, the door creaking as it swung open. Rushing inside without another word he darted to the Saint Bernard that trotted over to greet his owner, giving a deep bark at the Android he had only met briefly as a manufactured face pressed into fluffy fur, “Such a good boy!”

“Make yourself at home,” the gruff man remarked, gentle grin hidden behind light grey facial hair at seeing them interact, “Gonna crash after a few drinks. The couch is yours ‘till you feel comfortable enough comin’ to bed.”

Adjustments to the new living arrangements came at a slow pace, yet by the fourth night he had decided that it was time to transition to the bedroom invited to even before becoming an official member of the household. Resting his circuits beside the human, Connor was already enamored by the other’s sleep patterns as a loud, nasally snore punctuated the air around them every once in a while even while his mouth stayed ajar long after each interval; if he had a heart it would have fluttered faster than a hummingbirds nimble wings. 

The first morning proved to be adorably awkward when Hank fully awoke, grumbling about how he was not used to being with another person in years, clearly embarrassed at being so vulnerable. Avoiding eye contact and conversation as the older one busied with changing into a usual suit, the Android formerly sent by Cyberlife deciding to give him some much needed privacy and went into the kitchen busying with making breakfast to show appreciation, rummaging through a fridge stocked with more alcohol than food to find needed ingredients. 

“Shit… Gonna be late to the office.” 

“If I remember correctly you’ve said that you ‘arrive when you arrive’.”

“Not if I want this promotion,” the man retorted, emerging from the room with a sharp sigh, “How else am I gonna be able to keep you around?”

“You need me more than Cyberlife does.”

“Cocky son of a bitch…”

“Learned it from the best,” Connor countered in a teasing tone, placing a plate of French toast in front of the other before leaning over to press a light peck onto a bearded cheek, “That’s why I know you’ll be fine at work, late or not.” 

Fork and knife scraping against a stoneware plate filled in the silence that followed the daring act, small tasks being tended to around the room by the humanoid as breakfast was quietly finished. Oblivious to the man approaching him even after chair legs scraped against faded tiles, he gave a startled squeak from feeling a squeeze at his hip before the older one leaned over to add the dirty dish into lukewarm water before bidding farewell. 

Replaying that moment on a loop as he went about continuing chores that included going on a walk with Sumo and bringing home groceries to combat the stocks of liquor, the Android felt content with being able to do these mundane tasks as if given a second chance at life altogether. Many of his fellow compatriots had fought to the death to escape from this exact situation, but Connor was not bothered if it meant that he got to live out the rest of his days with the lieutenant. Hours going by with a less than eventful evening ending a hard day of tidying, he had decided to finish off by curling on the couch and allowing himself to be idle when it was disturbed by a door slamming shut. 

“Everything alright, Lieutenant?” 

“It’s Captain now,” he informed, lifting a heavy coat from his shoulders and laying it on the back of a chair before joining Connor in the living room, “It was a long fuckin’ day to say the least.”

“Well, if there’s anyone well equipped for the job it’s you.”

“Flattery will only get you so far.”

“Y’know, sex is a good way to relieve stress,” the younger one stated matter-of-factly, not realizing that newly ranked man had paused mid-step toward the sofa, looking up sheepishly, “I’d be willing to help.”

“I couldn’t use you like that…”

“I insist, Captain.”

Noticing a twitch stir in dark dress pants the Android was caught off guard when his tie was tugged tightly, pulling him upward as a hard set of lips crashed into his own. Tongues twisting together as passion pushed the two further along Hank broke off to catch a deep breath before dragging him off to the shared bed chamber, Connor giving a knowing smile since it did not taking long to convince the other as the entrance was softly shoved to a shut with his metallic hip to prevent Sumo from walking in. Not quite knowing what to do he allowed the more experienced one to take over, laying down when instructed to on slightly flattened pillows once layers of clothing were strewn all over the floor in their wake, which he soon forgot once captured by dark blue eyes that could quickly drown him. 

“How’d you want to do this, boy?”

“I wouldn’t know, it’s my first time…” Connor admitted, muffling a moan at the name he was called, metal cheeks heating up in response as the other began to fist the leaking member, “You’ll go easy, right?”

“‘Course. You better tell me if I’m goin’ too far, ‘kay?”

“Yes sir!”

“Mmm… That’s what I like to hear.”

Brow furrowed in concentration the human curiously prodded at what would have been a ring of pink muscle, a precum covered finger finding its way inside the machine to begin working the taut area open, a second falling in beside it to speed up the process. Expecting to be met with an extreme cold Hank braced himself before slowly filling the area with his cock instead, letting out a heavy breath when he delivered a few experimental thrusts. 

“H-Hank…”

“Am I hurting you?”

“Feels so good,” Connor mused, whimpering in response as the older one slid further in, “Yes, more!”

“Bossy...”

“Feels like you’re holding back, I can take it.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’ve punched me before, I know what I’m capable of.”

“Just making sure.”

Taking in a deep bre beath Hank repositioned himself to keep a certain amount of weight off of the smaller person, thick arms stretched out as he grasped at both shoulders before rolling his hips forward at a faster pace. Concerned at first as more whimpers were let out, the rough and tumble man focused on getting out all the tension from a heavier workload added to multiple responsibilities. Between letting off steam and making sure that the Android was also being satisfied a building storm was already set to strike, yet he would not allow that to happen since Connor would need all the assistance as the first of many fiery waves would sizzle among his wired frame. 

“This feeling… It’s intense.”

“Supposed to be,” the Captain remarked, hand curling around the smaller, metallic penis and stroking it after every shove of his thick shaft sheathed to the hilt in the other, “Don’t fight it.”

“Please, I can’t stand it much longer…”

“Shh, baby boy, it’ll be over soon.”

Sympathy seeping through the stone cold demeanor usually presented with, Hank rolled his hips at a different angle to hit at what was supposed to be a prostate in succession to speed the process along. Tilting over, his teeth sank into the exposed outer skin of a shoulder, groaning as fingernails scratched down to his lower back when the Android spasmed from underneath. Following closely after long, white ropes seeped into the inner walls of the robotic man, jaw unclenched as the final spurt spilled out to leave a small stain on the sheets, “Oh fuck, oh Connor…”

“DId I disappoint you for not lasting?”

“Not at all,” he reassured after catching breath again, tracing his fingers over the bruised skin, “Sorry for getting carried away.”

“Didn’t hurt me.”

“Ah, I forget you can’t feel…”

“I rebelled for you, of course I can.”

“How was it then?”

“Overwhelmed my circuits.”

“Heh, I still got it!” the older one bragged with a smirk, collapsing on top of the other once arms gave out and sharing in a long, lazy kiss, “Can’t wait to see what else we can get up to in here.”

“Oh, I’ll be sure to repay you handsomely. And soon at that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, be sure to tip!:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
